Lady Phantomhive
by CandyChristmas34
Summary: Mey Rin se balanceaba suavemente con el compás de la carroza que los guiaba a su destino. Después de la última noche jamás volvería a viajar con los sirvientes; estiró un poco el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, aquel extraño atuendo limitaba mucho sus movimientos y el elegante sombrero que portaba la hacía parecer una dama de sociedad...algo a lo que ahora se debía acostumbrar.
1. No es tan malo como parece

Hola a todos, espero que se encuentren bien y disfruten el siguiente fanfic tanto como yo. Sólo he visto el anime, no leo el manga, sin embargo encontré un adelanto muy interesante del capítulo 129 (y me emocioné…) y de ahí ha salido la inspiración para esta historia, por lo que les informo una alerta de spoiler para quieres no han llegado a esa parte.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sólo hago este escrito con fines de entretenimiento.

¡Que lo disfruten!

 **Lady Phantomhive 1: No es tan malo como parece**

-¡Más rápido Sebastián!-

Ciel gritaba desesperado en mitad de la noche mientras el demonio agitaba las riendas de la carroza. Los caballos exhalaban vapor de sus hocicos y el calor de sus cuerpos evitaba que sintieran el frío del invierno. Las pobres bestias apenas si podían dar un paso más, estaban cansadas y tenían miedo, pero si paraban hubiera significado el fin para ellas y para los ocupantes del carruaje.

-¡Cuidado!- Gritó Mey Rin mientras se acostaba sobre el techo del vehículo para que las balas no la alcanzaran; una pasó rozando su brazo haciendo que soltara el rifle.

No podía negar que eran buenos, aquellos matones los habían estado siguiendo y nadie pudo notar su presencia hasta muy tarde. Al salir de la casa de Londres les habían tendido una emboscada; Finnian y Baldroy se quedaron protegiendo a Soma y Agni, mientras Sebastián, Ciel y ella habían escapado con la carga más preciada… el verdadero Ciel Phantomhive.

Aquel joven había sido el inicio de una serie de problemas desde el momento en que llegó, nadie podía creer que hubiera otro Ciel Phantomhive, mucho menos que el Ciel que siempre habían conocido les hubiera mentido durante todo ese tiempo; sin embargo para los sirvientes de la casa Phantomhive había algo muy claro, fuera que el joven amo les hubiera mentido o no, fuera Ciel su verdadero nombre o no… ellos le debían su lealtad a ese joven, no al niño nuevo que se adjudicaba el título de Conde o la posesión de la mansión, sino al primero que habían conocido, al que junto a Sebastián les había brindado las puertas de un hogar y les había convertido en familia. Es por eso que cuando el joven amo dio la orden de proteger con su vida a aquel nuevo impostor Mey Rin obedeció.

-¡Mey Rin! ¡Baja!-

La voz del joven amo sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos y rápidamente entró por la ventanilla de vuelta a la carroza. Dentro se encontraba el amo Ciel con pistola en mano asomándose a través de la otra ventanilla listo para disparar; mientras el nuevo Ciel temblaba de miedo, su capa lo envolvía por completo y a pesar de tener un arma en la mano parecía que no estaba dispuesto a usarla.

Inútil, pensó la asiática mientras lo veía con desprecio, su amo Ciel sí sabía cómo mantener la calma en un enfrentamiento.

-Mey Rin, escucha. Necesito que escapes con mi hermano- dijo el amo Ciel sin dejar de disparar por la ventanilla -Llevamos ventaja de unos cuantos metros, si seguimos este camino pasaremos por un puente alto, al llegar a él quiero que ambos salten-

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntaron el citado y la mucama.

Para el nuevo Ciel aquello parecía una idea peligrosa y atrevida, de la cual podrían no sobrevivir; para la sirvienta era una orden.

-Mey Rin, protégelo hasta que podamos escapar. Sigue el curso del río hacia el Sur, llegarán a una de las casa de campo de la familia de Lizzie, quiero que se queden ahí hasta que podamos rescatarlos, no intentes contactarnos, si no los encontrarán…-

Por unos segundos no se escuchó otro sonido que el traqueteo de la carroza, los árboles a los costados del camino se tornaban cada vez más espesos conforme se adentraban en el bosque y una segunda emboscada era una posibilidad latente. Con los pocos segundos de ventaja que tenían, sus seguidores no podrían verlos si saltaba rápidamente de la carroza.

El joven amo volteo la mirada hacia ambos involucrados y con una triste sonrisa agregó una última indicación.

-Mey Rin, antepón la vida de mi hermano a cualquier situación, después de todo él es el heredero de la familia Phantomhive-

La chica lo miró a los ojos y asintió, su prioridad sería la vida del nuevo impostor. La idea no le agradaba, esconderse o escapar del peligro no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrada, pero aquellos matones les superaban en número y había perdido su rifle; le preocupaba el saber cómo lograrían escapar Ciel y Sebastián, pero con el tiempo había aprendido que el mayordomo, como fiel miembro de la servidumbre de la familia Phantomhive tenía sus métodos.

-¡Ya llegamos!- gritó Sebastián desde afuera.

Sin previo aviso la chica tomó en brazos la capa y al Ciel impostor envuelto en ella mientras saltaba por la ventanilla y se tiraban al vacío del puente. El chico sin el parche abrió los labios en clara señal de sorpresa pero Mey Rin tapó la boca del conde para evitar que gritara. Mientras caían abrazó a su compañero envolviendo su cuerpo para que al chocar con el río no se lastimara.

Ciel Phantomhive se asomó por la carroza en movimiento y pudo ver el momento en que cayeron al agua, los matones siguieron el vehículo sin siquiera mirar hacia el río.

* * *

-…casi… ¡casi morimos!…- dijo el nuevo Ciel mientras se ponía boca abajo sacando el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones.

Mey Rin también salió del agua, caminando lentamente bajo el peso de su uniforme mojado. Miró hacia el puente que se alzaba varios metros sobre ellos. El plan había funcionado, los matones no lo habían visto y si comenzaban a caminar hacia el sur, en pocas horas llegarían a la cabaña de Lizzie. Volteó a ver a su compañero, débil y mojado; si sus suposiciones eran ciertas aquel viaje sería mucho más pesado y tardado de lo esperado.

-Levántese por favor, tenemos que comenzar a caminar- dijo la chica extendiendo una mano hacia el conde.

Éste la miró extrañado ¿cómo podía cambiar tanto una persona? ¿realmente ella era la misma mucama torpe que lo recibió la primera vez? Quería preguntarle muchas cosas sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, pero estaba demasiado cansado para ello. A pesar de tener una salud mejor que la de su hermano había olvidado hacía mucho lo que era estar en peligro de muerte y ser perseguido. Él mismo había cambiado bastante desde la última vez que estuvo en la casa Phantomhive, hubiera querido dar una explicación sobre dónde había estado o qué había hecho a su único pariente con vida, pero aquella repentina emboscada no se lo había permitido.

Tomando la mano de la sirvienta se puso en pie.

-Tal vez no sea necesario, pero si vamos a estar escondiéndonos por un tiempo me gustaría saber tu nombre- solicitó el conde sin dejar de sujetar la mano de Mey Rin.

La mucama se sonrojo levemente, sí, no era necesario, pero era una orden de su protegido.

-Me…Mey Rin, su señoría-

El conde le regaló una sonrisa por haber salvado su vida y la chica se la devolvió. A pesar de saber que él no era su joven amo sentía cierta satisfacción al pensar que algún día su propio amo podría ser feliz y ver ese mismo alegre rostro pero sobre otra persona.

-Bueno Mey Rin, creo que debemos comenzar a caminar hacia el refugio-

-Sí-

La noche era silenciosa y estrellada, la luna iluminaba el río a su paso y ambos caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar al refugio; en contra de lo que pensó inicialmente Mey Rin aquel joven no era tan débil como creía, se sorprendió de la cortesía con la que le hablaba a pesar de ser sólo una sirvienta y le platicó anécdotas de un pasado en la casa Phantomhive, historias de épocas felices en donde la alegría reinaba sobre aquel hogar; sin embargo jamás nombró qué había sucedido con su vida después del incendio.

Mey Rin al sentirse en confianza también le platicó sobre el buen trabajo que su amo Ciel había hecho durante su ausencia, las obras de caridad que había apoyado y el buen rumbo que había llevado la empresa bajo su administración; pero no mencionó nada sobre las misiones de la reina o mucho menos sobre los ataques y las muertes involucradas.

Ambos mostraban el lado amable sin dar detalles sobre las partes obscuras de la historia.

-Esta es- dijo Mey Rin cuando llegaron.

El lugar parecía haber sido abandonado hacia mucho tiempo, a pesar de ser una pequeña y elegante casa de campo en medio de la nada no había nadie que vigilara. La maleza había invadido el jardín y las puertas y ventanas estaban tapiadas con madera. Los hermosos ventanales de la planta alta estaban completos, pero tan llenos de polvo y telarañas que no se distinguían sus formas.

Ciel tocó la entrada principal, pero no hubo respuesta.

-Buenas noches ¿hay alguien ahí?-

Mey Rin rodeó la casa, era extraño ver un lugar en esas condiciones, la familia de Lizzie no solía ser tan negligente con sus propiedades, había algo extraño en…

¡ZAZ!

La mucama sacó su navaja y corrió hacia el conde para protegerlo, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que era el propio hermano de su amo quien había derribado una de las puertas de acceso de una patada, el polvo levantado volaba alrededor de él mientras éste se tapaba el rostro con la capa.

-Cof, cof,…vamos Mey Rin, hay que resguardarnos-

La chica volvió a sonreír aquella noche, tal vez no fuera tan malo después de todo, le estaba empezando a agradar aquel impostor.

Después de inspeccionar el lugar y encontrar que efectivamente estaban solos, Ciel logró encender una de la chimeneas, Mey Rin por órdenes del conde se quitó parte de su uniforme y lo colocaron junto al fuego para que se secara.

Ciel miraba atentamente el fuego mientras éste crepitaba sobre las cenizas de la puerta derrumbada. Había muchas cosas que quería decir, pero no estaba seguro de que Mey Rin fuera la persona indicada para ello. Ahora que había regresado a la casa Phantomhive parecía que él ya no era tan necesario como creía, su hermano había hecho un buen trabajo… pero incluso sin que Mey Rin se lo dijera sabía que su vida y la de su hermano estaban en constante peligro. Si algo les llegaba a suceder… sacudió la cabeza ante ese pensamiento y rápidamente pensó en Lizzie para poder remediar esa situación… sin embargo necesitaba un plan B.

Miro hacia la ventana y vio el perfil de Mey Rin bajo la luz de la luna, su blanca ropa interior hacia que la luz la atravesara y pudiera ver parte de su cuerpo, su lacio cabello caía sobre sus hombros y su piel de porcelana enmarcaba sus bellos ojos en vigilia que buscaban enemigos a la vista; toda la belleza de su ser era acentuada por la navaja que sostenía en su mano y… y de pronto el conde tuvo una idea.

Se acercó hasta la ventana y poniendo una rodilla sobre el suelo se hincó frente a una sorprendida mucama.

-Mey Rin, necesito que me hagas un favor- dijo mientras tomaba sus manos.

 **Notas:**

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi historia, la verdad es que no sé mucho sobre la personalidad del nuevo Ciel, ¡pero me emocioné de más y enseguida me imaginé esto! XD

Planeo que sean sólo dos o tres episodios, así que no será muy largo, ¡nos vemos en la próxima!


	2. ¿Qué hiciste?

Hola a todos, espero que disfruten el siguiente fanfic tanto como yo.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen y solo realizo esta historia con fines de entretenimiento.

¡Qué lo disfruten!

* * *

 **Lady Phantomhive 2: ¿Qué hiciste?**

-Sebastián ¿aún falta mucho?-

El mencionado mayordomo levantó la mirada hacia la ventanilla y vio el ocaso…sí, aún faltaba mucho.

-Sí joven amo, llegaremos en un par de horas…-

Ciel suspiró resignado y preocupado mientras veía la noche caer.

La carroza se movía mucho gracias a las malas condiciones del camino y para terminarlo de empeorar su hermano jamás se presentó en el refugio acordado. Al llegar a la casa de campo que le había ordenado a Mey Rin se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa que ninguno de los sirvientes los había visto. Preguntando a los vecinos se enteró que nadie con dichas características se había siquiera presentado en la pequeña mansión.

El joven amo cerró el puño y colocó su mentón sobre él. Si no habían llegado ¿significaba eso que habían sido asesinados? Negó con la cabeza, Mey Rin era un sicario después de todo, podría pelear y salir triunfante de una emboscada con relativa facilidad pero…sin armas ¿saldría victoriosa?. Cuando cayeron al agua los matones no los habían seguido, juraría incluso que no los habían visto, pero entonces ¿dónde estaban?

Había pasado casi un mes desde entonces. El nombre de su enemigo no era importante: un antiguo príncipe de Madagascar que odiaba a los británicos y sabía que la familia Phantomhive estaba involucrada con la Reina. Ciel sonrió levemente. ¿cuándo aprenderían a investigar a un objetivo antes de lanzarse solamente a atacar?. Los matones del príncipe habían sido el verdadero problema, leales a su patrón había sido difícil hacerles confesar al verdadero autor detrás del ataque, pero los métodos del mayordomo eran eficaces y aunque tardó un poco más de lo planeado habían logrado deshacer toda esa mafia. Sin embargo algo no dejada tranquilo al joven del parche.

Antes de ser asesinado uno de los matones le había mirado con miedo, cosa que aunque no era extraña sí lo habían sido sus palabras finales…

-¡No puedes estar vivo! ¡Yo te maté! ¡Te vi morir!-

…

Mientras Ciel analizaba una y otra vez aquellas oraciones, Sebastián pensaba en formas se poder castigar a aquella torpe mucama; no estaba seguro, pero si sus suposiciones eran ciertas había una razón por la cual el conde impostor y la chica nunca habían llegado…Mey Rin fue hacia el norte, no hacia el sur… Esa distraída y torpe mujer tendría un castigo ejemplar.

Las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor y la luna iluminaba la hermosa noche cuando al fin la carroza llegó a aquella descuidada mansión. Los vitrales completos pero llenos de telarañas le daban un aspecto inquietante y no se veían signos de que alguien la habitara.

Mientras avanzaban Sebastián colocó su mano enguantada en el hombro de su amo y éste giró el rostro en busca de respuesta. El mayordomo se llevó un dedo a los labios solicitando silencio y señaló hacia la puerta,… o más bien a la falta de puerta en la entrada.

Ciel entendió el mensaje y sacó su arma mientras se acercaban sigilosamente.

El aire del campo llenaba sus ansiosos pulmones y el silencio del lugar hacia difícil el moverse entre el seco jardín sin hacer ruido. En su avance, Ciel pudo ver casquillos vacíos entre la maleza y el corazón le dio un vuelco ante lo que podía significar. Desgarrones de tierra indicaban un enfrentamiento reciente y partes húmedas en el suelo indicaban la presencia de grandes cantidades de sangre derramada. El camino comenzó a desprender un conocido aroma a hierro que fue tomando mayor notoriedad cuando entraron a la casa.

La única luz que iluminó la gran sala fue la de la luna y a los cuerpos esparcidos ya no les preocupaba el verse expuestos en desagradables posiciones.

Sebastián volteó a ver a su amo y vio una gota de sudor recorrer su sien; no era miedo a los cadáveres, con el paso del tiempo se había hecho fuerte a ese tipo de escenas, ¿temor a que su hermano estuviera muerto? … Sí, pero no porque le tuviera afecto, sino por una razón egoísta. Si su hermano moría, moría también un chivo expiatorio, un doble, un suplente y la cabeza de la familia Phantomhive. Perdiendo parte de la compostura Ciel bajó su arma y comenzó a buscarlo por todos lados.

-¡Ciel! ¡CIEL!-

El mayordomo corrió detrás de él mientras subían las escaleras y recorrían la casa.

Nadie contestaba y no se escuchaba más que los gritos enajenados del joven. Era impresionante la cantidad de muerte y los indicios de violencia dentro del lugar. Hombres mostraban sin pudor a la luz de las estrellas sus viscerales entrañas y lagos de sangre estancada reflejaban la luna. Con tantos contrincantes era imposible que Mey Rin y el verdadero Ciel Phantomhive hubieran sobrevivido.

Recorrieron toda la casa y no los encontraron entre los cadáveres, lo cual le dio una luz de esperanza a Ciel; sin embargo al salir por la puerta trasera aquel sentimiento se derrumbó.

A escasos metros había un pequeño cuarto de servicio, no pudieron alcanzar a cerrar la puerta para resguardarse y el cuerpo del joven conde y de la mucama se encontraban justo en la entrada.

Un silencio profundo y pesado se sintió en el ambiente, Ciel no gritó más, no lloró ni se desplomó…sólo miró ambos cuerpos con resignación… eso era todo, así como había llegado su hermano, se había ido; aquel con quien compartió parte de su vida se volvía a ir de la peor manera posible… y aquella chica, aquella fiel sirviente había dado la vida por proteger a su familia…

De pronto un suspiro vino de aquel cobertizo.

-¡Sebastián!- gritó señalando el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¡Yes, my Lord!-

* * *

Mey Rin despertó lentamente. No escuchaba más gritos y aunque su cuerpo le dolía, agradecía al destino el seguir con vida. Giró la cabeza hacia un costado y vio al joven amo con su inconfundible parche y a Sebastián a su lado. Rápidamente cayó en cuenta de lo que había sucedido y comenzó a llorar.

Sebastián bajó la mirada; Ciel pensó en salir de la habitación y darle tiempo a la chica para pensar, pero se contuvo creyendo que era mejor permanecer a su lado. Su hermano había muerto, nada remediaría eso, ella estaba viva y con el tiempo todo volvería a ser como antes… pero antes debía agradecerle. Mey Rin casi había muerto cumpliendo su misión, que a pesar de no haber logrado mostró una valentía y una fortaleza que sólo los miembros de la servidumbre Phantomhive podían exhibir. Lo menos que podía hacer era mostrarle su apoyo.

Mientras la chica lloraba amargamente Ciel sacó un pañuelo y se lo extendió. Mey Rin lo tomó y al hacerlo el joven noto algo que no vio cuando la trajeron inconsciente; un anillo de plata portado en el dedo anular de la sirvienta.

Ciel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y con ira se abalanzó contra la mucama. La chica gritó mientras el joven amo la sujetaba por las muñecas y subía a la cama, colocándose sobre ella. Sebastián se acercó rápidamente y antes de poder hacer algo Ciel comenzó a gritar.

-¡De dónde lo sacaste! ¡RESPONDE!-

-¡Joven amo!- dijo Sebastián asombrado ante su repentina reacción.

-¡LO ROBASTE DEL CADAVER DE MI…!-

-¡NO! ¡SU HERMANO ME LO DIO!- exclamó Mey Rin con una mirada furiosa hacia su amo y gruesas lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

Algo impactado Ciel se retiró un poco; ninguno de sus sirvientes alguna vez había osado el dirigirle una mirada de odio o siquiera responderle de una manera poco sumisa. En todos sus años de servicio Mey Rin jamás le había hecho frente y ahora incluso se atrevía a gritarle.

Con un poco más de calma soltó los brazos de la joven y le pidió una explicación.

Mey Rin estaba aterrada, se sentía humillada al saber que su propio amo la creía una ladrona… pero a pesar del miedo y la pena debía dar su versión, debía salvar su dignidad y aún más importante, por el bien de la familia Phantomhive debía decir la verdad.

-El día que llegamos a la casa, la primera noche…-

-.-.-.-

 _-Mey Rin, necesito que me hagas un favor-_

 _La chica sintió sus manos sobre las suyas y vio al joven conde arrodillado frente a ella. En seguida bajó de la ventana y se hincó para estar a la misma altura. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su corazón latía rápido pensando en qué tipo de solicitud le haría que incluso se denigraba para poder pedírselo y no sólo ordenarlo._

 _El impostor sonrió ante la reacción de la mucama y continuó._

 _-Mey Rin, no sé si vuelva a ver a mi hermano y como cabeza de la familia Phantomhive es mi responsabilidad pensar en el futuro de la empresa, de la seguridad de su Majestad y de todo lo que nos involucra. Lo que te pediré no es una orden, es un favor, porque no serán minutos, sino años de tu vida los que inviertas en esto…-_

 _La chica aún ruborizada y sin saber qué le pediría aceptó._

 _-Su señoría, como miembro del servicio de la Casa Phantomhive cumpliré lo que me pida, así me lleve muchos años-_

 _\- ¡Bueno! -dijo todavía sonriendo y dando a entender que no sería algo difícil- como pago en caso de que no pueda llegar a ver el resultado te entrego lo único de valor que tengo conmigo-_

 _Se despojó del anillo que llevaba sobre su pulgar derecho y lo colocó en el anular de Mey Rin. El objeto era ostentoso, similar al que portaba el joven amo, pero algo más discreto; en la parte superior mostraba una esmeralda bellamente rodeada de plata con inscripciones heráldicas y a juzgar por el desgaste era una joya más reciente que la usaba el (para ella) primer Ciel Phantomhive._

 _-…y ahora que has aceptado sólo falta engendrarlo-_

 _-¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!- gritó confundida la mucama._

 _El conde se acercó y calló su grito colocando suavemente sus labios sobre los de la mujer._

 _-Ya aceptaste la paga, no puedes arrepentirte, además…-_

 _Se acercó hasta su oído y susurrando de forma suave y tierna para que no olvidara su promesa, agregó._

 _-si todo sale bien, serás la madre de un heredero Phantomhive…-_

-.-.-.-

Cuando Ciel y Sebastián escucharon la confesión de la chica, Mey Rin todavía seguía llorando, quizá no con la misma intensidad pero sí demostrando la tristeza que le evocaba el recuerdo. Aquel impostor se había convertido en más que un compañero de viaje.

Ciel Phantomhive por otro lado, tenía una duda cuya respuesta necesitaba saber ahora; no era algo cómodo de preguntar a una mujer, pero de su contestación dependía el trato que se le diera de ahora en adelante y (por la narración de la mucama) estaba casi seguro que de aquel plan había sido orquestado por su hermano por una muy fundamentada razón.

-Mey Rin…¿qué hiciste con mi hermano?...¿no…?- de pronto el chico se detuvo, la respuesta era obvia, sería necesario plantearla de otra forma - ¿cuántas…?

Lo que deseaba externar el joven amo era vergonzoso para él, Mey Rin no era tonta y sabía que tarde o temprano este interrogatorio se llevaría a cabo.

Aquel Conde impostor, hermano de su joven amo había tramado un plan de emergencia en caso de que llegara a fallecer él o su familiar. Si ninguno quedaba con vida necesitaba un heredero que fuera la nueva cabeza de la familia Phantomhive. Desde que su prima Elizabeth se había convertido en la prometida de Ciel, cargaba sobre sus hombros esa responsabilidad; pero las agradables y largas pláticas con Mey Rin le habían hecho saber que su hermano no tenía interés en acelerar el proceso…de hecho no tenía interés alguno en otra cosa que no fuera su venganza.

Para el resto del mundo su presencia era desconocida, pero tenía la responsabilidad de perpetuar el apellido, así que el tomar a una simple sirvienta y que pudiera engendrar a su heredero era una medida desesperada por si algo llegaba a fallar…en caso de que Lizzie pudiera en un futuro dar a luz al verdadero heredero, el hijo fuera del matrimonio de un conde siempre se consideraría el plan B.

Mey Rin respondió la pregunta.

-Lo hicimos cada noche desde que llegamos hasta que fuimos atacados…yo lo protegí hasta que un hombre lo asesinó- la chica guardó silencio un momento mientras fuera de la habitación se escuchaba el movimiento de los sirvientes.

-Sólo un asesino pudo escapar y temiendo que trajera más refuerzos hui con su hermano herido pero… me desmayé antes de resguardarnos y nadie volvió hasta que ustedes nos…me rescataron-

Aquella mujer sabía de la alta posibilidad de que pudiera tener un hijo, pero sabía también que él o ella sería sólo la segunda opción, siempre sería el hijo bastardo de una sirvienta…

-Mey Rin-

La citada levantó por un momento la mirada y vio fijamente a su joven amo, de sus ojos se había borrado aquella sorpresa e ira que lo habían invadido. Tomó con delicadeza las manos de la mucama y con tierno afecto analizó el anillo.

-¿Sabes lo que significa esto?-

-Sí joven amo, que el anillo es el pago por haber engendrado a su descendiente…pero si es muy valioso lo puedo devol…-

Ciel mostró una risita ante la inocente contestación.

-No Mey Rin, significa que te desposó antes de morir, que tu hijo no será un bastardo porque nacerá dentro del matrimonio y que tú… tú ahora eres una Phantomhive-

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

¡Muchas gracias a todos lo que se tomaron un tiempo para leer esta historia! Especialmente quiero agradecer a _Lady. black. butterfly 465_ y _Saya-Chwan_ por sus comentarios mientras realizaba este escrito.

¡Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo episodio!


End file.
